1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal assembly for bearing cups of universal joints comprising a support body and a seal ring connected to a flange of the support body which seals the space between the bearing cup and the journal of the universal joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior seals of this general type are known and an example of such a seal is shown in German Preliminary application No. 2,313,091, which seal consists of an L-shaped annular body enclosing the bearing cup and a rubber lip seal which is mounted on the radially inwardly directed leg of the annular body. This prior known seal has the disadvantage that the sealing action changes for larger tolerances of the components to be sealed and in the assembled state, the spent lubricant, such as grease, during post lubrication can only be pressed with relative difficulty through a narrow gap between the seal ring and the journal of the universal joint.